Amnesiac's Comfort
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: When Halle wakes up in Sabine's house, confused without any memories, what will they do? Not for the faint of heart. KCxThorn, DominicxSabine, and faint DominicxHalle. Has an OC character, don't need to have read the series to read   But it helps  .


**Chapter 1: A Very Strange Introduction**

**~3rd POV~**

Sabine was meditating in her room, concentrating hard on the spirits around her. She usually didn't have to try so hard when searching for easy predictions for the Mystic Manny column. Today, though, was different. Sabine couldn't figure out what made it so different, exactly, but she could just feel it. Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, she focused all of her energy. Instead of knowing the 'lucky colour/number' or a student's future, she got a very different vision.

_This vision was all black and white, different. A girl was crying in a corner of a dark room, a shadow standing above her. The girl screamed, and begged for mercy, for help. The shadow simply chuckled at first, and the girl hiccuped, trying to stop the tears and screams. The shadow's chuckles slowly grew into a full laugh. The shadow's laugh didn't sound insane- it sounded like a normal laugh- but something was very, very wrong with the shadow. The girl's eyes grew, and her scream ricocheted along the walls, and very bright, crimson blood splattered across, almost as if it were against a camera screen. The blood was the only colour, and the girl's screams suddenly ended. Then all was silent._

Sabine gasped, and her eyes flew open. Sweat beaded down her forehead, and she felt out of breath.  
>"What <strong>was <strong>that, Opal? I've never had a vision like that before..." Sabine said out loud to her spirit guide.  
><em>That, I do not know. And if I did, I could not tell you. This is a vision, nothing more, nothing less. Whether or not it is going to happen is completely up to you.<em>  
>"Thanks, Opal." Sabine responded in a slightly sarcastic tone.<em><br>Why I put up with such insolent ingratitude, is a question I think no one has the correct answer to. _Sabine felt Opal sigh, before feeling Opal's presence leave her. Sabine took deep, calming breaths to try and slow her insane heartbeat, and tried to block out the girl's screams still echoing in her ears by grumbling about unhelpful spirit guides. When she felt her heart rate go back to normal, and the screams were gone, she resumed her focus- more cautiously this time- on the Mystic Manny column. About an hour later she finally had the lucky colour- indigo- and number- 69. She heard Nona calling her for her to come down for dinner, and responded back with, "Coming!", before hurrying down the stairs for dinner.

The next day, school seemed to pass at an agonizingly slow pace. The last class dragged even slower than usual, and Sabine watched the clock impatiently, willing it to go faster. Unfortunately, time control was not an ability she had. When the bell finally rang, Sabine jumped out of her seat, hurriedly rushing everything into her book bag, much to Penny-Love's amusement.  
>"Got a hot date with a certain animal lover?" She giggled. "I'll give you a ride, I'm going over to help with people find their true love. It is my duty, after all, as assistant love doctor." Penny-Love grabbed her bag, and led Sabine out of the Science classroom, yapping about the latest gossip- not that Sabine really listened. She hadn't seen Dominic the night before, and she missed him <em>badly. <em>He was supposed to come home around 4 that afternoon, and it was only 2:30. She sighed, wishing again that she had time control. Penny-Love talked all the way home, as was usual, as Sabine bounced impatiently in her seat. As soon as they arrived at Nona's house, she flew inside to get ready for Dominic to come. Penny-Love and Nona chuckled, as she almost flew through the door.  
>"She is head over <em>heels <em>in love with him. I can't wait until I find _my _true love." Penny-Love sighed, melodramatic as usual.  
>"You will- and soon." Nona answered Penny-Love mysteriously.<p>

A few hours later (or, as Sabine felt, a century and a half later), Dominic came back. Penny-Love had left a half hour before, saying that she was being 'summoned' for family dinner, and rolling her eyes. There was a knock on the door, and Sabine flew to answer it. She wore a nice, purple top that complemented her hair, with a tad bit of blush, mascara, eyeliner, the likes, with an almost-knee length black skirt. Sabine flung open the door, and was about to tackle him in a hug when she realized that he was carrying something much larger than the average package.  
>"Dominic...?" she trailed off, looking at him confusedly. He kissed her gently on her head, before coming inside. He laid what he was carrying- which was covered in his jacket, Sabine noticed a bit jealously- onto the couch. Dominic carefully took his jacket off of it, and revealed a pale girl with dark brown hair that had streaks of white running through it at random. She had scratches and bruises all over her, and Sabine had the feeling that she knew this girl. Sabine looked at her, trying to remember, when she saw the blood stains on the unknown girl's clothes. Suddenly, it all came back to her- the vision! This was the same girl from her vision! Sabine felt something awful, and realized that, whoever this girl was, they were in for quite a rocky adventure. She realized that this adventure would end in someone's death.<p>

And it could be her own.

**A/N: OK, this is my first fan fiction for this story, and I WILL update- I promise! I'm already working on the next chapter! Please review...**


End file.
